


Mountain Sound

by Yamiga



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction, Shapeshifting, Suspense, Virus, cures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Takaba Akihito can turn into a feline at will, and through his trials and errors, this ability has helped him. Putting up that cute face, getting adopted, then stealing and running away right after were goals he’d set up for himself. However things take an unruly turn when he ‘breaks’ into the home of a rather mysterious man who discovers his secret and unluckily for him, this Asami Ryuichi isn't at all keen on letting him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountain Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new. I like animals!

Title: Mountain Sound  

 

* * *

 

 

That night, a small yellow cat walked through the living room. He was quiet and sneaky as he made way under the table, past the sofa, and to a large circular gate that sat in the kitchen. Within this large gate, sat newspaper covered by large bounds of hay and other sorts of bedding. There was also a little house, and a bowl of food.

Stretching, the small yellow cat took a running start and jumped inside the gate. He rolled around in the soft bedding for minutes before squeezing into the little home and clawing at the larger animal inside. The ball of grey fur unwound itself and pushed the cat away. As the tabby made his way out of the home, the other animal, a jack rabbit, followed him.

“Isn’t it a little too early?” The rabbit spoke first, standing on his hind legs. “We should wait until morning.”

“Nope.” The tabby replied. “I’m not sleeping with that little girl anymore! I swear, she nearly choked me to death!”

The rabbit tapped his foot on the ground. “Fine, let’s just hurry and get the food.” He mused with his whiskers. “And did you get into a run in with that other cat Aki?”

Akihito hissed. “That Persian cat? She tried to bite me last night.”

The rabbit had by now jumped out of the gate and in the process, helped Takaba do the same. Both animals landed on the other side and quickly rushed to the kitchen where they began to rummage through the cabinets.  

Takaba had eventually found something useful while he rummaged through the cupboard. He withdrew two boxes of ramen noodles, a can of processed beef and some soda. He threw the items down as the jack rabbit caught them in his paws.

“Okay,” He called from above. “That’s all Cho! Is Kou here yet?” The orange tabby took a leap of faith and landed perfectly on his feet. Cho, the Jack rabbit, observed the food, holding up the noodles and looking at the beef.

“No, haven’t seen him.” Cho replied.

“I’m gonna go look around to see if we can get anything else. It’ll be winter soon anyway, I should take some blankets.” Takaba spoke as he trotted through the living room. He noticed the silk curtains flowing in their transparency, visible through the moon light. Sitting down, he admired the large white orb through the window.

There was something about the moon that captivated him, something about the moon that captivated his kind in general. It was mysterious, large_

“Buzzz…” An annoying flapping sounded in Takaba’s ear causing him to hiss slightly. He began to attack the air with his paws. “You idiot it’s me!” He blinked his bright blue eyes as a very large bug landed on the ground before him. Bright yellow stripes and a powerful stinger produced all the makings for an Asian Killing Hornet. Better known as Kou.

“How long have you been here?” Takaba purred and grabbed at the hornet. “We were looking for you.”

“I just got here! Buzz!” Kou replied, flapping his wings. “You piss asses gave me the wrong address! Do you know I’ve been sprayed with bug spray, stepped on and swatted? I’ll be fucked up when I turn back into a human!”

Takaba just stretched and yawned. “It’s not my fault you didn’t stick with us. And stop complaining. We’re done here, we’ve gotten our food.”

Kou continued to hover. “Good. Mary is on her way. Ai-chan was going to come but she decided to hang low, same with Takato.”

Takaba began to walk back towards the kitchen with Kou following behind him. “Good. We don’t need a lemur and mongoose with us right now. That’s way too much distraction.”

“You said it. Buzz.”

The Tabby cat and Killing Hornet finally made it to the kitchen. The jack rabbit had obtained a trash bag, and placed their stolen items within it.

“Last thing for us to do is open the window.” Cho spoke, stomping his foot.

“I’ve got that.” Takaba replied, yawning. He brought his cat length arms above his head and stretched. As he did so, his limbs grew longer. His body size increased and the fur vanished, along with his tail and ears. Now all that stood there was a young man with a T-shirt on and some jeans. His hair was shaggy and messy, and his eyes were still icy cold.

He made way over to the window where he undid the latches and opened it. Then turning back around, his sized decreased and he returned to his small tabby cat form. Both the Hornet and the Jack rabbit stood there in front of him.

“Okay!” Takaba spoke, sitting down and licking his paw. “Now we_”

It all happened so fast. A fat, ball of white fur came hurling itself at Takaba, tackling him and hissing. The Persian cat bore her paws down upon the tabby and attempted to scratch at his throat. Eventually, he switched positions so that he was on top of her, clawing at her pure white fur. Both cats hissed and rolled around. They knocked vases over, hit the tables and scratched the pure silk curtains. Cho and Kou stood and watch, not sure what to do. Kou wanted to sting the cat, but didn’t want to hurt Akihito. Cho probably thought it was funny. 

“Get off of me!” Takaba managed, digging his teeth into the Persian cat’s thighs. She returned the favor by scratching him along the shoulder, drawing an immense amount of blood.  Takaba was so close to killing her, so close to biting her precious little neck, however something much larger and more menacing swept into the room through the window and grabbed the Persian cat by the neck with its talons. In the darkness, the large wings of a raptor could be heard as she flew to the top of the book shelf with the cat in her claws. In the silence, the breaking of a neck could be heard as the cat struggled one final time.

Seconds later, a large grey bird flew into the moonlit clearing and landed in front of the tabby, the hornet and the Jack rabbit. She was a Harpy Eagle, a bird of prey. Surprisingly, she was also their ticket out of many situations.

“What took you guys so long!?” She asked, flapping her wings. “We’re on a time schedule Aki, you can’t be getting snarky with house pets!”

“Excuse me, but she tried to kill me!” Takaba replied.

“You just killed a house pet. Buzz.” Kou hovered next to the eagle’s ears, or what he assumed were her ears.  “You can’t do that.”

“Well she’s tonight’s dinner.” Takaba stretched. “Persian cat isn’t really my favorite. I’d go for Calico.”

“You are such a cannibal.” Kou buzzed.

“I fucking hate cats.” The tabby hissed.

“Don’t talk about hating your animal. I’m a damn bumble bee.”

“Um…” The Jack rabbit began. “You are an Asian Killing Hornet. Have some pride, at least you can fly.”

“And sting.” The harpy eagle had come up from her meal. There was blood on her talons and beak from eating the dead cat.

“And you can get squashed easily.” Takaba trotted over to the open kitten and began to feast on her fresh insides. Seconds later, the rabbit joined them. Kou just buzzed from a distance, realizing how bad and ridiculous this situation looked.

“Mary can you get us out of here?” Kou buzzed. “It’s, I mean_”

The lights came on, and all animals stared like a deer in headlights. A family of four had entered the living room, watching in horror as the eagle, the rabbit and the cat feasted on their precious Persian Feline. “Crap.” Takaba muttered louder than he needed to, and that did it. The family screamed and ran around like maniacs. Mary stood straight and began to flap her wings as Cho and Takaba jumped into action.

“Where’s your basket Mary?” Takaba asked, noticing the father running at them with a broom.

“I left it at the house! You guys will have to get on my back_” She was hit with the bristles of the broom and immediately began to flap her wings and charge at the father. Takaba had to tug on her tail to get her attention.

Instead of waiting for Takaba to get on her back, she lightly grabbed him with her beak by the scruff of his neck, while she grabbed Cho with her talon just around his tail. By the window, Kou hovered, buzzing all sorts of curse words as the crazy father chased after them.

Jumping with her good foot, Mary caught her balance and began to flap her wings. Both Takaba and Cho screamed in pain as she flew out of the window, holding them within her sharp grasps. “Sorry!” She called as the three of them flew higher and higher into the night sky. Kou followed swiftly behind her looking back at the house.

As the odd group gained their distance, the city below them grew smaller and smaller.

OoOoOoOoOo

“So we left the food there?” Takaba asked, plopping himself down on the sofa. He was in his human form now, itching his shaggy blond hair. “You’re kidding me.”

“Well we did eat that Persian cat.” Mary replied, sitting on Takaba’s feet. “But that’s not enough to sustain us.”

“Hell no.” Takaba replied, reaching for the remote that sat on the coffee table. At that moment, Kou came from the kitchen with a make shift dinner in his hands. He held a tray filled with various bowls….of popcorn. Takaba grunted first as he flipped the channels. Mary just shrugged and sunk into the soft cushion. Cho whom had just emerged from the downstairs bathroom quickly rushed over to Kou’s tray.

Takaba almost felt forgotten. He actually liked to feast on meat. He wasn’t a harpy eagle who enjoyed nuts, or a rabbit that ate anything (or a killing hornet). He was a cat, and he needed something more to sustain himself.

With that in mind he stretched, hissed and turned back into a feline. He crawled into Mary’s lap before jumping off of the sofa.

“What’s up?”  She asked, moving some curly hair from her face.

“I’m going out to find a bite to eat.” Takaba replied, jumping onto the ground.

“Do you need us to go with you?” Kou called, still holding the tray of ‘dinner’, in his hands. Takaba simply shook his head.

“I think I can do this by myself. I’ll be back in ten minutes.”

OoOoOoOoOo

Feline Takaba had found himself in a familiar place. Shinjuku. He tended to go there every so often, just to take pictures, of course that’s when he had his camera. As of recent, another creature like him had taken it, and that had been Ai-chan’s friend, Mayu. She’d stolen Takaba’s camera with her long lengthy arms and somehow, had managed to get away. The sad thing about that was that she wasn’t a fast animal, nor a small one. Mayu was in fact, a three toed sloth.  No one ever let Takaba live that one down. He was a cat, he should’ve been able to apprehend her.

He should’ve been able to change his form, into let’s say a panther, or a tiger and run after her. After all, his kind was supposed to be able to do that, right? Wrong.

Whatever he and his friends were came with perks, sometimes positive perks and negative perks. The positive perk was being able to turn into whatever animal in their species they wanted to. For instance, if Takaba was born right he could not only turn into a tabby, but a leopard, a cheetah, or a panther. The negative perk however, was that not all of them could do that. Takaba was a great example, and that was mainly because his sheer dislike for cats in general. He absolutely hated being a cat. His eyes were too large, his head was too small, he was too flexible, he was too cute, etc…etc. Emotion was linked to evolution. If one hated their animal species, then they couldn’t change.

OoOoOoOoO

In the course of an hour, Takaba had gobbled down two more cats yet he was still hungry. He had already rummaged through the dumpsters, and had found nothing. In addition, he’d forced his way into a few clubs only to find bland bread and other sorts of things. Now, as he walked through the streets of Shinjuku on all fours, he felt that terrible hunger-ache burning the nerves in his head. He had to find something soon or he was going to starve!

The tabby continued to run down the streets looking high and low for anything he could find. A cheap restaurant, an outdoor patio…a penthouse? _A penthouse!_ Feline Takaba sat in the middle of the street, staring up at large building. He knew what it was, and vaguely he remembered who it belonged to. The owner of Club Sion, if he was correct, that Asami Ryuichi man. Takaba had never actually seen him in person, he just remembered that one of his friends was killed and prepared as Asami’s meal at a large scale restaurant. He was made into sushi.

While he didn’t really hate Asami for that, it was still a little disheartening, but who could complain? It was his friend’s fault for swimming into the fishing docks as a tuna. They told him not to.

With those thoughts aside, Takaba made way towards the building. He crossed the limo filled streets and jumped on the heads of unsuspecting bystanders until he landed in a tree.  From there, he jumped on the concrete ground and made way to the entrance of the building. Scampering through the automatic door, he passed unnoticed by the front desk and hopped into a closing elevator.

When the doors closed, the tabby stretched his short limbs until his body returned to normal length. After he’d changed back to his human form, he had pressed the buttons in the elevator and quickly, returned back to his usual feline self.  He waited for a few seconds until the elevator doors opened, and quickly he scampered out.

Four paws hopped and twisted in joy as the small cat ran through the large building’s corridor. There were windows lining the walls, windows with silky curtains. Just above them, was positioned a large air vent, most likely leading into a room. That was feline Takaba’s ticket to food.

OoOoOoOoOoO

It wasn’t at all hard for him to squeeze through the AC vent and fall into the large penthouse living room. When Takaba had landed on the foreign rug, he stretched back into human form and quickly made way to the kitchen. There he pried open the refrigerator and began to take out items one by one. Ham, wine, traditional stuff, etc…etc…all went into the pocket of his hoodie.  And oh yes, Takaba also needed to grab a blanket or six for the winter. It was pretty strange to either have to sit under Mary in her eagle form, to keep warm for over three months or migrate. Takaba found that odd and very uncomfortable. It would be nice if the group could use real blankets for once and enjoy a winter as human beings.

So he walked through the dark house a bit more until he got back to the living room. There were blankets lining the sofa so without much effort he stripped them off. After taking some time to fold them, Takaba decided that he was finished with his mission. _Guess I should get going._ He thought, taking a few steps towards the door.

Strange enough, this whole bust was easier than they usually were. Just a few weeks ago, he, Cho and Kou had gotten stuck in a box by an insane little girl. She proceeded to shake the box resulting in the jack rabbit and the cat getting stung by the killing hornet. That was a tragedy in itself, as Takaba couldn’t sit down for days after that. Shaking that horrid memory out of his mind, he clutched the door knob with his free hand and began to twist it.

 There were two things he realized then. One, the door was locked, which wasn’t surprising.

Two, there was someone standing behind him. Takaba could smell thick cologne and heavy smoke, kind of like from a cigarette or cigar. So with his hand still clutched around the door handle, he took a deep breath and pivoted on his heel.

Takaba held his breath when he turned around and stared into the golden eyes of his apprehender.  He was a tall man, maybe about six feet in height, effortlessly overshadowing Takaba. He looked angry and menacing as he floated in place, crossing his arms roughly over his chest. He had dark brown hair, shaggy, though not completely messed up. He wore a ruffled, firm blouse rolled up at the sleeves and long black slacks. He looked quite young and oddly attractive, though the anger emitting from him made him more threatening than anything. Takaba knew that he was in trouble, and getting out of this situation would be a tricky one.

“How did you get in?” The man started  as he took a few steps forward. Even in the darkness, it seemed like that he had the perfect vision. Takaba, who eventually noticed this, took a few steps back himself, avoiding the clutches of the larger man.

“I crawled through the window.” Takaba joked, just to tease his apprehender.                                                 

“Cut the bullshit. Did someone send you?” The man, or Asami, questioned.  Takaba, absorbing the fire from the golden eyed man only giggled.

“I’m just hungry and cold! I was only borrowing your things, I’ll bring them back.” He smiled. “No need to get so angry!” The man took a quick step forward and forcefully latched on to Takaba’s arm. The blankets went flying and so did the food as the smaller human attempted to break free from his apprehender’s hold. However, the more he struggled, the tighter Asami’s clutch grew, making it almost impossible for Takaba to move his wrist.

 _Time to stop playing around I guess._ Takaba thought as he focused for just mere seconds. He closed his eyes and ceased struggling. He waited for that somewhat shocking sensation to take over him, right before he turned back into a tabby cat. Oddly, nothing happened.

 _Shit._ Takaba’s eyes shot open when he realized he was still a human, he hadn’t turned back. Asami looked at him in both a confused and angry way yet went right back to dragging him. “Let me go!” Takaba shouted, thrashing as much as he could.

“It looks like you’re just all talk.” Asami pulled a riled up Takaba into some sort of embrace, and jerked his small chin up. “I have ways of dealing with little boys who spew out empty shit.” Takaba saw a psychotic change in that man’s eyes and immediately, tried his best to get away.

 _Change!_ He told himself. _Change!_ And like that, Takaba felt his body shrink. He slipped out of the man’s embrace and landed on all four paws, quickly scampering to the window. He crawled onto the ledge and undid the latch with what he assumed were his fingers. Casting one look back, he felt the need to get the last laugh.

“Ha! You asshole you thought you could get me_” And then his body began to stretch again, painfully. He came crashing down to the ground in his human form,  both astonished and throbbing. _God…_ He thought, sluggishly getting to his feet and grabbing for the window ledge. He stood, wobbled and came to his senses only to realize that not only was he human, but he was completely nude. His clothes had completely vanished. In addition, he had large ears on his head and a long, stiped orange tail. Even Asami bore an expression of astonishment and amusement. Takaba figured that despite the awkwardness of the situation, this man was enjoying it.

Takaba, in the midst of his disorientation, took a few steps back, rubbing his head. Unluckily for him, the window was open and that didn’t help his case when he roughly bumped the ledge. His mind was foggy and his eyes were hazy as he roughly grabbed onto a curtain for support. He tried to keep his balance but ended up tripping and before he knew it, he was over the ledge within seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I do not own Finder Series by the way. Anyway, just a bit about this story. I have a lot of inspiration for this so let me just list some. Fantastic Mr. Fox, Where the Wild Things Are, Mountain Sound, Resident Evil, and the list goes on. I just hope you guys liked this new concept.
> 
> Also, I couldn't help but notice all the terrible things that are happening in the world. Wars, plain crashes, rebellions, genocides. Isn't it just a pity that we have one world and we're doing a horrible job at taking care of it? It would be nice if we could trap all the hate and violence in a box and just put it somewhere, almost like pandora's box, but I suppose that idea is stupid in itself. To be frank, we just have one world and on Earth we have one life, at least that's what I believe. Of course you may not share my preface on life after death but it would be inconvenient to get into that, and let it ruin the basic point of this little note.  
> In the end, it's not a matter of if you believe in God, or if you believe in science or nothing at all. It's a matter of if you believe in life, and if you believe in peace. I pray that many people here do believe in both life and peace, because while you don't need one to live with the other they're both very beneficial.  
> Life is what we make it, what you make it. It's like a book, and you are the author. Each page is a stage in your life and you write what happens, or what doesn't happen. There is a definite ending and beginning, and in a funny way, our beginning is the same as our ending. Look at a book, isn't the cover page and the back page the same size? I guess I should cut this short, so it's understandable because I'm not sure what I'm writing anymore.  
> Do what you can to fix this place, no not the Finder Series fandom, but the world. It's not really our world we live in, it's our children's world, and their children's world. It keeps on going and going until the universe meets its end, until a higher power decides that we don't need to exist any longer. It's a pity that we're ruining it, as human beings, the way we are.  
> I think we were made for this Earth or this Earth was made for us, and I think we were supposed to help it prosper, but we've lost our vision somewhere, billions of years ago. Sad but true, and we're all at fault.  
> Again, we only have one Earth, one life so let's try not to waste it any more than we have.
> 
> God Bless.  
> Yamiga


End file.
